Christopher Perry Halliwell
Christopher Perry Halliwell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Chris is the secondborn child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, making the second oldest of the new Warren Generation - Blessed Children. Being born as Wyatt's younger brother has a big effect on Chris' personality as he struggles with a lot of inferiority complexes towards his older twice blessed brother. Despite his differences and inferiority complexes he'd do anything for his brother. After being given the status of an Elder, Chris becomes a little bit more confident, even if he completely dislikes his new position. He's the younger brother to Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and elder brother to Prudence Melinda Halliwell. Personality Chris is the head of the Halliwells, always thinking ahead and before acting. Being so careful makes him annoying and boring at times among his siblings and cousins. He's very careful when it comes to magic because he is always scared that someone mind find out about their powers and who they really are. He worries too much about being exposed and worrying that sometimes he forgets to just enjoy life. He's calm and reliable and loves his sister Prue more than anything. History ]Chris always had to struggle against his inferiority complexes towards his older brother Wyatt. He knew that Wyatt was meant for something great and that Chris needed to help keep Wyatt on the right path and that one needed the other. Even if they teamed up to tease their baby sister Prue it was always hard for Chris to overcome that inferiority complex when it came to magic. This inferiority complex gave Chris a hard time but it made him stronger over the years as he focused on things he was better than Wyatt like computers and technology. However, when Chris was seventeen Wyatt got his first charge - their own sister Prue - which made Chris retreat a little bit more. It was like Chris was living in Wyatt's shadows even if both of them were pretty popular in high school. Chris was just shyer than Wyatt. Wyatt always got the girl and then he also got the charge. Chris did understand the Elders' concern though. Just like Wyatt, Chris did also attempt Elementary School and High School in San Francisco. But he wanted more and since Wyatt had taken over P3 and working in a club wasn't Chris' thing, he went to college to take a web design degree. Also, over the years, and to fight against his inferiority complexes about his powers compared to Wyatt, Chris did develop a good eye for potions. And he has no problem putting this knowledge of him in use when facing an unknown demon. To help boost his ego, he also was the first of the siblings to develop a new power that wasn't an extension of his original ones. Powers 'Orbing' One of Chris' primary powers which he uses to transport himself from one place to another. Even if this power is pretty handy, Chris decided to get a driver's license since some magic free transportation is always good to have, plus, he couldn't really take a girl out on a date by simply orbing. However, he's able to use this on a group of people by simply focusing hard enough on them and the place he wants to orb them. 'Telekinetic Orbing' This power is a combination of common telekinesis and orbing. Chris moves objects by making them disappear in small white and blue bubbles and making them show up wherever he wants. This is a good surprised factor as his opponent never really knows where the object will land, however it's not as effective as Prue's telekinesis when to cause damage. 'Healing' Being a witchlighter, allows Chris to have the ability to heal others. However he can't heal himself. 'Sensing' This is a common whitelighter power to sense their charges and to see if they are ok and need some assistance. This power allows Chris to have a stronger bond to his brother and see how he is doing even though he isn't Chris' charge. This bond is also called the Warren Whitelighter Bond. 'Materialization' The first power given to Chris. He gets this power in 1x03 Dragon Tales when he is being forced to fight a Dragon Knight. This power allows Chris to create objects or appearances from an unknown source. However, this power has to be used very wisely since he never knows where the objects he materializes come from. No need to say that this power got Chris arrested for stealing some valuable object from The Fine Arts Museums of San Francisco. 'Molecular Combustion' The first power given to Chris that is not an advancement from his original powers. This power allows Chris to speed up molecules to the point so that they explode. This power is closely attached to Chris' feelings and thus giving him a hard time controlling it since he has no good control over his anger at times. He gets this power in 1x10 The Wendigo Vol. II. Love & Romances Chris always had a hard time with girls. For once Prue almost never liked them and then he has been broken hearted a few times since some girls did just use him, both in the human as also in the magical world. 'Sheena' Sheena is more of a girly girl girlfriend that you better never take home to meet your family if your family happens to be Wyatt and Prue. She is annoying and controlling and always up on Chris' back looking what he's doing. Though she really loves Chris and pictured a future with him already, things just don't work out since Chris soon realizes that she isn't what he is looking for and she would never be ok with him being a witch anyway. She met Chris in her Junior year and had the hots for him ever since. She really didn't like Chris' siblings much either so the less time she had to spend at the Manor the better. Her and Chris dated for seven months. 'Nathalie' Nathalie is an evil witch who manages to manipulate Chris and make him fall in love with her to get to him and his siblings' powers. Although she's able to absorb other witches' powers she's not able to use them herself. She works with her fiance Craig and with him she is responsible for the mysterious deaths which make San Francisco a rather dangerous place to live. Even though Prue tried to warn Chris about Nathalie, she still manages to turn Chris against his siblings. 'Katherine Walker' Katherine Walker is a waitress at P3 and even though no one suspects anything she is a witch. Originally she looked for a job at P3 to be closer to the Halliwells on Joey Green's demand. But that soon shows to be pretty hard as she is starting to develop feelings for Chris and it seems that the feelings are reciprocated. She tries to deal with it all but she soon realizes that she has to tell Chris the truth about her and her true intentions which don't have anything to do with stealing his powers but more to seek for the Halliwells' help. But for that, both her and Joey needed to find out if those Halliwells were the Halliwells the whole magic community talked about. Both her and Chris eventually date but this relationship is not as easy as it looks. Series Season 01 Chris is unfortunate with dates that always end in a disaster. He breaks up with his girlfriend Sheena only to be manipulated later by Nathalie to get his powers. He then decides to let it all go slow and just try and have fun, loosening up a bit. He's also accused of murder and has to face his other future self that somehow got a wrong spell and instead of going back to 2004 to safe his brother from turning evil, it took him to the Blessed future. Chris is probably the only character struggling the most throughout this first season with his fear of being exposed, inferiority complex and girls. On the other hand, his major couldn't go better though. Category:Blessed Children Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witchlighters Category:Elders Category:Season 01